


Emergence

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standard vampire's PoV when emerging from the grave story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergence

He woke to pitch dark. “Why can't I see? I should be able to see.” 

Flailing his arms, he hit something hard above him. No, not this. As he punched upwards, wood cracked open. Dirt stuck to his fingers. They've buried me alive. 

His fingers grew ridges as he dug his way out. Spitting dirt, he wormed his way up through the soil until he'd pulled himself free of his grave. 

There was a girl. Alone. Defenseless. He was very hungry. 

He looked down, astonished, at the stake in his chest. “No,” he cried as his lips turned to dust.


End file.
